Kill Somebody
by Cielosky
Summary: Dominic and his father run a very well known cartel in London, the UK called "The IceMan Cartel". During their years of running their cartel, they came across a cartel called "The Santino Crew." At first they didn't see eye to eye but later on, they agreed to keep their distance and not mess with each other's territory. Until the Santino Crew decides to betray the IceMan Cartel.


**DOM's POV**

I was in the warehouse with my father and our two most trusted men Michael and Adam a.k.a my best friends. You all must be thinking what in the bloody hell are we doing in a warehouse, well you see my father and I run a weapon and drug cartel that has been passed down from generation to generation. Famously known as the ICE MEN cartel here in London. At the moment we are discussing if we should raise the price of our "goods".

"_Dom yah need to make sure that yah get all of the money next time yah delivah the drugs because last time yah was 80.40 pounds short." _says my father to me_. "Yeh, I know dad yah don't need to remind me," _I say while rolling my eyes remembering that those punks didn't pay me the right amount. _"I just think that next time someone doesn't pay us the right amount we just kill 'em," _says Adam one of our right-hand men. My father laughs at his remark.

After that night we all decided to head home. On our way home, I notice my father looking out the window deep in thought, then looks at me. "_One day Dom this will all be yours." _He says with a straight face. I just look at him and nod, I don't think im ready but I would never tell him that.

As we arrive at the house we head straight to our bedrooms and call it a night. The next morning I get a call from Adam, "_Mornin Dom, just wanted to let yah know the new shipment should be arriving soon." "Thanks, mate see ya soon." _Once the call ends I hear my father shout in anger. I head downstairs to see what the commotion is all about. _"What's wrong dad?" " THE DAMN SANTINO CREW IS BACK!" _The Santino Crew is our old rival cartel that has been after our business and power for years. _"How can that be? We warned them to not come near our territory evah again." _My father and I stand there confused as hell, we'll just have to wait and see.

Later that week

**Alfred Dom's father POV:**

I arrange an urgent meeting so that my cartel crew and I can discuss the issue of the Santino Crew. _" Quiet everyone settle down." _I demand with a stern face, they all turn their heads towards me. _"Yes the Santino Crew has returned to London and yes I know that they are gonna want to start crap with us again. We are going to have to keep a sharp eye out as well as keep our guards up."_

I glance towards my son Dom, all I can read from his facial expression is anger and determination. Our families/cartels have always had this rivalry. I can tell my son will be able to handle this. I see Dom lift his head ready to say what is on his mind. "_Father I understand that we need to keep our guard up, but why don't we just send a hitman to take out Vincent Santino." _Vincent Santino is the leader of the Santino crew. I look at Dom "_This is NOT a bloody game Dom, this is serious. We need to plan and do with precaution."_ Once I finished speaking Dom stands up, and walks out of the room without saying a single word.

**DOMs POV:**

Once my dad was done yelling at me, I stand up and leave the meeting room without saying anything. _" I don't understand why he can't just kill the bloody old Santino man. Without their leader I know their cartel will go to shit." _I mumble to myself. As I get to the house I greet my sweet mum. "_Hello mum," _I say with a hug. _"Hello darling, aren't you supposed to be at the meeting with yah father?" _I let go of the hug and roll my eyes. _" I was but we both got a bit heated because of the whole Santino boollshit." _My mum sighs with reaching to hold my hand, _"Dom you have to understand that this is a serious issue. Just listen and try to understand yah father alright." _I nod, _"Alright mum, thank yah." _After talking to my mum I decide to head upstairs to my bedroom and change into casual wear. _" I still don't understand why we have to wear a suit to our meetings." _Once im finished changing I check my phone for the time and see that the meeting is over. I also notice a text from Adam saying the shipment will be arriving in a week. I just send a simple thank you.

As I put my phone down I hear my father enter the house as well as greeting my mum. I decided on going downstairs to greet him and also get a snack. _"Hey dad, about the meeting," "Dom it's alright I understand where ya coming from but just stick to the plan alright." "I will just as long as you listen to me and my ideas." _We stare at each other until my dad holds his hand out for me to shake. As I shake his hand, _"Deal." _Is all he says to me and walks into his office. I can already tell we are going to bump heads a lot.

Later that night

**DOM's POV:**

After dinner, we all decided to head to bed. While I was laying in bed all I could think about was the Santio Crew and how we can take them down. The last thing on my mind before drifting to sleep was, how can I protect my family from those low-lives.

The next morning

Dom woke up around 9:00 am due to knocking on his bedroom door. "_Come in" _says Dom groggy. The door opens revealing his sweet mother, _" Good morning hun, come down for breakfast." _Dom sits up half asleep answering his mother with a nod, _" okay". _

After Dom was finished with his morning routine, which consists of brushing his teeth and changing into black ripped jeans, a black turtleneck, and his creepers. While Dom was walking downstairs to head to the kitchen, he noticed his father on the phone. _" Listen, Adam, we don't need to talk to anyone associated with the Santino Crew. If we do you know someone is gonna end up dead." _Dom continued to head towards the kitchen. Once he's seated he noticed the food already laid out ready to be eaten.

Once everyone was seated at the table Dom turned towards his father. _" What did Adam want?" " He wants one of our men to go and snoop around Santino territory to get information." _Dom looks down at his half-eaten breakfast, _" What yah tell him?" "I told him, no, cuz I don't want to start the war just yet. Also, that's not in the plan." _Dom nods standing up ready to head out with Adam and Micheal, but not before thanking his mother for breakfast.

**Doms POV:**

Dom heads outside to wait for his to the right-hand men. Which are Adam and Micheal aka his childhood best friends. Once they pull up to Dom's mansion he waves at them and heads inside Michael's car. _" So Adam I heard the phone call between you and my dad." "Oh yeah, he said no but I understand why, he wants everything to go as planned. He doesn't what any fuck-ups this time." _Dom, Adam, and Micheal all just nod and head into the city. "What you boys want to go eat?" Says Michael driving into the city. After the boys are finished eating they head out to Michals car when they notice something on the windshield. Michael and Adam reach into their cots ready to protect Dom and themselves from any enemy. That's when a suspicious black van speeds by shooting like crazy towards Dom and his boys.

All three men rush behind the nearest vehicle which happens to be a food delivery truck.

Dom starts shouting at his men through the gun shots. _" DUCK! ADAM, MICHAEL DON'T SHOOT WE'RE OUTNUMBERED." _Both men nod still holding their guns just in case they do need to shoot.

One the coast is clear they standup ready to head out before the cops arrive. Dom calls the family chauffeur to pick them up. _"The cars almost here, dust yourselves off." _Once the car reaches them they rush in and speed off to the ICEMAN warehouse to call an emergency meeting.

At the warehouse

**DOMs POV:**

I called my father and our men to the warehouse to discuss the shit that happened not that long ago. _" Men some serious shit just happened, we were out for lunch, when we were done all three of us head out when some bastards drove by shooting like hell." _Alfred, Dom's father was silent but full of rage knowing it was the Santino Crew. Alfred stood up with a stern angry face, _"That's it, its time to take charge. Santinos gonna regret coming into MY territory and for attacking you, boys." _

**End of Doms POV**

When the meeting was over they all headed out holding onto their guns in case of a surprise attack from the Santino Crew or anyone associated with those bastards. Once Dom and his father entered their home, they made sue their guards are prepared for anything, as well as the survivance cameras and locked gates.

Once Dom and his father are finished checking that everything is in check they head into his fathers' office. After they close the door Dom sits on the red velvet couch while his father sits at his desk. _" Have you told mum about what's happening?" _asks Dom, _" No she's asleep I don't want to tell her now, or else she won't sleep. I'll tell her first thing in the morning."_

Dom stands up walking towards his father. _" Dad, we need to move fast before they pull another stunt like this." "I know Dom but remember we gotta be smart about this, or else theres gonna be a lot of bloodnon our hands."_

After their talk, they went to their own bedrooms. Dom stayed up thinking and writing out plans just in case anything goes wrong, or if they just need more ideas to make the original plan better and more secure.

Later that night

Alfred makes a call to a certain someone to meet up and "talk" about the situation that's happening.


End file.
